


That Deceiving Tone

by Skye



Category: Urusei Yatsura
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran's frustration reaches a peak as she realizes she can no longer deceive Lum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Deceiving Tone

"Sorry," Lum said with a hesitant smile. "I don't have time to play," she finished, turning away.

"What did you say?" Ran demanded impatiently.

"I'm not free right now. Maybe next time, but right now I can't."

"Weren't you listening to me? Right now Darling is-"

Lum slightly giggled before Ran could repeat her story. "But that's a lie, isn't it? Later, Ran-chan." Lum began to fly away, pausing only a moment to look back, seeing tears in Ran's eyes. "What's wrong?" she came back to ask. This wasn't the same as Ran's usual melodramatic self-pity, when she'd grasp for attention at make some reference of Lum being a terrible person. "It is a lie, right?" Even Lum's brief moment of doubt was replaced in a second with her own inner affirmation. "That's right, so cheer up. Okay?"

Ran firmly grabbed onto Lum's hand before she could flee into the air. "What is it?" Lum asked.

"Lum-chan, I love you," she said.

There was the absence of that deceiving tone that Ran usually laced her outrageous statements with. Unsure what to do with this information even if it was true, Lum only hugged her tearful friend.


End file.
